Mentors
by freshfables
Summary: Trapped with no way out of Asgard, our familiar friends must learn to defend themselves so far away from home. Together they will team up with some of the most talented warriors that Asgard has to offer, but is there a traitor among them? And most importantly will they be ready to do what's necessary when the moment comes? Only time will tell, and they don't have a much of that...
1. Oh the choices

Mentors

Chapter 1- Oh the choices

"Okay time to team up." The swords master's formidable bulk stood straight and proud, practically oozing authority. Even Thor had to admit that he was quite a formidable character.

"We haven't got too long before a war the likes of which Asgard has never seen before kicks off so I suggest we get started as soon as possible. Mortals you will pick your very own personal trainer out of the selected Asgardians before you. You will accompany them always and stick to their side like glue, you will not question, or disobey, or disagree. You will behave and work hard or so help me I will personally feed you to a bilgesnipe. Do I make myself brutally clear?"

"Yes sir" chorused the gathered humans, Steve with particular vigour as a man of the military.

Darcy scowled under her fringe at the trainer; she hated it when he called them "mortals". It made her feel so weak and insignificant it was pathetic, not that she was particularly brawny but still…

"Today the excitement starts." He smacked the weapons table with genuine vigour, which stood in the middle of the sandy arena that surrounded them, putting Jane on edge more than she cared to say.

"For those of you who are unfamiliar with who is present, we have at your disposal: Prince Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogan, Lady Sif, Heimdall, Lorelei, Prince Loki and finally myself evidently. Naturally Lorelei will NOT be paired with a male and I suppose the reasons for this are evident but other than that- I allow you to sort this out among yourselves." The last words were spoken almost with hesitation, but any doubt was soon buried as the Asgardians formed a line to be observed.

"Who would care for the honour of training with Prince Thor?" Rudnick scanned the row of mortals as his steely gaze fixed on Jane.

"May I?" Jane interceded before anyone else could get a chance. Uhhh sometimes Darcy would cringe at how much Jane practically fell over herself to be with Thor, it was almost cringe worthy even for Darcy.

"Next up is Fandral."

"I'm up for it." Agent Barton's hand rose at the side of his head just as he stepped forward to meet the Lord, his bow proudly set on his athletic physic. Fandral let out a hearty laugh,

"Excellent, I think we'll make quite the team ay?" He gave the agent a friendly shove in the side.

"And Volstagg?"

Eric took a tentative step forward before the name had barely been said.

"I think I'd fit in quite well here don't you?"

Volstagg's laughing boomed around the arena, "but of course my dear fellow." Eric barely managed to gather his breath after the warrior clapped him on the back in a "friendly" gesture.

"Who cares for the skills of the mighty Hogan?"

"Please, please, please give me reindeer games come on please there are so many jokes to be made it's painful." Tony silently muttered to himself.

"I think the calm of this guy could do me some good, a little, err, patience you know?"

"I agree." Is all that Hogan allowed to slip as he welcomed a nervous looking Bruce Banner to his side.

Sif secretly hoped to get the women she knew to be a Midgardian assassin, because she most definitely did not want that pig headed rich boy Tony Stark. Or Steve Rodgers, she could handle Steve Rodgers she supposed.

Not waiting for the offer, Natasha Romanoff stepped forward to stand at Sif's side much to the Asgardians delight, but was swiftly removed from the area by an irritating Rudnick who plonked her back in line.

"If you don't mind I will put you with Lorelei due to safety reasons, I'm sure you will understand my decision." Natasha mentally sighed a _very_ deep sigh, brilliant just brilliant. Meanwhile, Lorelei seemed quite content with such a skilful companion, although she would have greatly preferred the muscular blonde but she couldn't have everything she considered. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sif glaring at her in the way only a woman would understand. On second thoughts, she may just enjoy this.

"Sif please be satisfied with the man of iron, I'm sure your talents will soon straighten out his attitude that seems so rash at present." Rudnick gave Tony a warning glance as he witnessed the man roll his eyes in disappointment when crossing over. There was no pleasing some people.

That left Steve, Darcy and Coulson.

"Seeing as I do not wish to see anybody left until the last pick," A fleeting glance was cast toward Loki at this point, "I will pair the last three of you." Darcy could tell that this was not open to discussion.

"Steve Rodgers, you will be paired with Heimdall." Both Steve and the gate keeper seemed extremely pleased with this pairing, although Heimdall did find it bizarre to participate in this at all anyway.

Oh no, no no, I see where this is going. No Darcy it's fine they wouldn't do that to you. Don't worry- it's okay just relax…

"Darcy, you're with Loki and Coulson you're with me."

The look of absolute thunder that Loki gave to the trainer could easily have toppled a mountain, and a big one at that.

Yet Coulson practically felt a lead weight lift from his shoulders. He surveyed the pairings before him. Well, this was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Team bonding

Chapter 2- Team Bonding

**Greetings! Seeing as the previous chapter is more of a set up I thought it would be nice for everyone to get to know one another. This story is set after the avengers, but Loki Is **_**believed**_** to have been under mind control and is thus **_**partly**_** forgiven. I do not own Marvel unfortunately. But please enjoy…**

What were the chances? What were they? Of all the people she could have got and _this_is what she got landed with. Darcy and Loki practically refused to make eye contact; both stared at the ground or sky in obvious discomfort. Well, thought Darcy, at least Natasha's not having a good time with it either. She knew that was not a nice way to think, but who could blame her in her current situation.

Darcy watched as a laugh reverberated from the other side of the huge arena, just as she was debating asking for a swap. Out from among the hustle strode Volstagg and Eric happily exchanging tales and jokes. To Darcy's complete and utter surprise, Loki actually sighed! He actually made one single human emotion. Okay Darce just give it a go then, it's now or never.

"So err I guess we're stuck together, but look on the bright side, at least you don't have to put up with Tony." She mentally face palmed at that last bit, uhhh this was harder than she thought.

"The man of Iron has little for an Asgardian, but more advanced fighting skills than yourself." The comment was obviously not supposed to be taken as an offence (although she wasn't overly sure) but she'd be damned if she was going to let that slip. In spite of herself she raised her voice and squared up to the taller man,

"And what was that supposed to mean?"

"The meaning is in the words themselves, it is fact. Why do you ask?" Maybe Loki could have some fun with the mortal if she was so easy irritated, however before she could respond to his remark the training gong sounded and everyone gathered around Rudnick.

Coulson watched as the swords master addressed the gathered, and wondered if he was supposed to stand by his mentors side. In the end, he thought it best to sidle in next to Steve and the intimidating Heimdall.

"Right today we will be participating in a team bonding exercise- a paired sparring competition. This will," he paused to gauge reactions, "give your trainers a chance to assess your current skill set and how to improve, build your teamwork and communication as a pair, and learn how one another fight in order to adapt. Is everybody clear?"

Jane turned to Thor who was practically bouncing with excitement; giving a soft chuckle she gave a fond squeeze to his arm (which was wider than her head). Looks like she wouldn't have an issue here…

"And before anyone gets too riled up, it's hand to hand combat meaning no weapons and no magic, Loki and Lorelei I'm looking at you." All seemed to nod in agreement except from Lorelei who muttered under her breath,

"I don't think a love charm is going to help here do you." Sarcasm and boredom practically dripped from each word. Wow, Sif never thought she would quite enjoy pulverising someone as much as she was going to with this waste of space.

It was decided that Hogun and Bruce would go up against Heimdall and Steve, although Steve did feel bad for Bruce with such little fighting knowledge outside of his err… other guy.

"DO NOT HOLD BACK OR HESITATE TO FIGHT AS HARD AS YOU PHYSICALLY CAN; WE HAVE HEALING ROOMS BUILT FOR THIS PURPOSE!" Thor's loud booms reverberated from the spectators stand across from the large yellow sand of the arena.

The super solider could feel the familiar adrenaline building as he sized up his opponents across from him but for one of the first times in his life, he wasn't sure whether to really use it against Bruce. He felt bad, to say the least.

"Rogers, get your head in the game!" Before Steve could properly register what Rudnick had said he received a rather violent sock to the right of his jaw with considerable force thrown behind it. Turning in shock to face the adversary he could hardly believe the hard determination he was met with in the eyes of the sweet and caring Bruce Banner.

"What? He said go for it!" Bruce exclaimed as he forced himself on Steve once again. This time he wasn't so lucky and the super solider easily dodged the attack, rotated to stand behind the scientist and dealt a swift but defeating blow to the man's shoulder. Bruce crashed to the earth with an audible thud and ceased to make an effort to stand. For a moment Steve worried for him until he heard a vague muttering,

"I hate you…" A faint smile escaped the soldier's features and continued to leave the face planted man where he lay.

Meanwhile Hogun and Heimdall seemed to be exchanging harsh but swift blows, although it appeared that Heimdall was the stronger of the two, Hogun was the swifter. Steve attempted to move towards the fight but decided that he was probably more of a hindrance than a help with Heimdall's unique fighting style. He made a mental note to work on that.

All too soon the fight ended with a close victory to Heimdall and Steve, the former of which was now panting for breath. Bruce was immediately removed although he was fine, and was followed by Hogun and a series of cheers from the other competitors.

Tony could see that Sif was sulking over not getting to face off Lorelei, but to be quite honest, he preferred not to end his day with a face full of black widow's kick ass fighting so naturally, he was all up for Volstagg and Eric.

"Man of iron, you will take on the human I will fight Volstagg. Remember to look for weak points and to use this against him; to me this appears to be speed…"

"Okay whoa there, right first of all although I am flattered and everything but my name's Tony, and second I can handle this." Sif gave a rather sceptical look at this comment but was soon preoccupied with Volstagg's bulk stampeding her way.

Tony squared up to Eric as the two waited for the other to strike, however before this could take effect Volstagg had swapped opponents in a surprise attack and came straight after Tony! In a desperate attempt to get away, Tony lashed out in a surprisingly lethal upper cut on the warrior, momentarily causing confusion and an unexpected opportunity for Sif to kick Volstagg to the ground. Tony circled round, only to find Eric already flat out lying on his back looking straight at him in defeat.

"Ohh I was just getting into that as well." Sif rolled her eyes at the inventors moaning, maybe they weren't so different after all (but not by that much).

"The victors are Sif and Tony, now move it out of there people we've got a good one next."

Just as Tony was exiting the arena and making his way toward the stand, he caught a glimpse of Sif grabbing Fandral's arm and telling him to, "Teach her a lesson for me." To this Fandral simply nodded and continued on.

"Agent Romanoff and Lorelei vs Agent Barton and Fandral." Announced Rudnick.

"Well I'm glad it's him and not me." Came a whisper from Eric to Steve,

"Too right."

Agent Barton was attempting to weigh up his options; he pulled all his knowledge of fighting to the fore of this but still couldn't make a logical decision. He was stronger; she was quicker, and he was in trouble. Eventually, the agent selected to use brute force against Natasha with as much pace as he could muster.

"You alright old chap? You look a little on edge." Clint glanced over to the warrior beside him, only to see a cocky smile plastered to his dashing face, although he could tell that his worry was genuine. So he liked to cover up emotion with smiles, he would have to remember that.

"To say the least."

In the meantime, Lorelei had been considering purposefully messing up just to frustrate the others, that was until she heard what Sif said to Fandral. Now there was no mercy. The red head beside her was poised ready to strike with her eyes set on the human, the two hadn't spoken a word to one another and she had no plans to either.

"And…. fight!"

To everyone's utter surprise, Natasha squatted, threw her hand behind her back, and produced a calculated swipe that took Fandral's legs from under him. A collective "oooh" sounded from the stand as everyone watched Fandral's back smack straight into the floor.

Lorelei took this as her queue to strike, running over just as the man was gaining his feet she also kicked out but this time landed the attack straight in the blondes face. A searing pain rushed through his jaw and he could feel a warm trickling sensation running down the side of his face.

How dare she. My beautiful face. In one swift movement, Fandral grabbed Lorelei's hand and simultaneously kicked her legs out from beneath her; in doing so he brought the women over his head and slammed her into the floor behind. Lorelei shouted in pain as she was tossed straight into the side of the arena. Sif nodded in approval at this from her position in the stand, and gestured for him to continue. However before he had the chance to do such a thing, Natasha stood over Lorelei with Barton in hot pursuit.

Okay Tasha, it's two against one, Barton's slow but the Asgardian's strong. She ran full force towards Fandral with Clint racing close behind, but before he had a chance to calculate what had happened Romanoff leaped into the air and flipped over Fandral's shoulders. The space was so small between the two men at this point that Barton ended up sprinting straight into the Asgardian and managed to knock him to his knees in the process.

"The winners are Agent Romanoff and Lorelei by a close victory."

Clint let out a sigh and allowed his head to fall against the sand where they lay in a heap.

Well, it could have been worse…

Jane's eyes were fixed on Darcy, she felt bad for her friend being trapped with that monster. It was hardly fair. Yet now they were expected to fight, seeing as there were three of them left (and Thor was one of them) Rudnick had decided that all of the remaining three would fight at once. Jane still wasn't sure if she could hurt Darcy, it seemed so wrong even though she knew that she would be fine.

"Are all adversaries ready?" Due to the current fight Heimdall had taken over as the caller.

All nodded, although a little reluctantly on Darcy's behalf.

Loki glanced at the feeble specimen beside him; she might as well have not been there. She was no use; she was in all retrospect useless.

Darcy could feel his eyes studying her, probably thinking how unlucky he was to be landed with me she contemplated.

"Jane?"

"Yes Thor."

"Do not engage any of the Asgardians if it can be so, simply focus your energies on Darcy. Leave the son of Cole; he seems to have some experience in fighting." A slither of worry escaped into those last words although he wasn't sure why.

"Thor don't worry I'll be fine. Healing rooms, remember?" Thor nodded but kept a keen eye on Loki who simply glared back in response.

To his left, Rudnick was conversing with the son of Cole.

"Agent, you will take care of Jane Foster first of all followed by the other mortal. When this is complete I would like you to flank me on my right hand side in order to warn me of incoming attacks. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." And with that he nodded to Heimdall.

"Fight!" boomed Heimdall which was joined with a series of cheers from the stand.

Tony leapt up from his chair and began to wolf whistle "Come on Reindeer games whoop!"

One single scowl was sent in the billionaire's direction before all hell broke loose. Rudnick and Phil launched straight towards Thor and Jane. Leaving Darcy to simply spectate as Coulson attempted to approach her startled friend.

"Miss Lewis, wait here." Wait what? Did Loki just voluntarily speak or were her nerves getting the better of her. She whirled round only to watch as her trainer grabbed Jane from behind in a vice like head lock, catching her completely unaware because she was too preoccupied with Coulson. He bent his knees and lowered his shoulder whilst lifting Jane of the ground, still in a head lock, and throwing her head long at Darcy.

"What the fuck?" Darcy screamed as Jane (who was also squealing) came flying towards her.

"She's all yours." Loki replied with a sense of calm that she would undoubtedly never learn. It was at this point that she realised she was still screaming. Jane struggled to gain her feet and attempted to use Darcy as an aid, but all Darcy could do was let her. Just slap her Darcy, just do it come on! No mercy, think like Sif come on!

Raising her hand all she saw was the terrified expression in Jane's eyes as she brought her hand like a tennis racket straight across the scientists face. A resounding thwack sounded across the arena, making Thor turn momentarily from his commencing battle with Rudnick.

All at once Thor shifted from in front of Rudnick to his right with surprisingly swift movements for such a big guy, and came galloping towards Darcy like a bulldozer.

"Thor NO!" Came a hoarse cry from Darcy as she watched the prince grow ever closer. Where's my team mate? Seriously where is he? But the more she scanned the battle field the more it became apparent, he wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't anywhere. In acceptance she squeezed her eyes shut and hoped for the best. But the blow never came…

What? Slowly she permitted herself to open her eyes; she could still hear the sounds of battle so it wasn't over.

"Lewis, move towards Coulson now!" Barked a struggling Loki who seemed to be interlocked with Thor just in front of her, stunned she froze.

"Lewis move now!"

Still she didn't move. The whole world seemed to slow down; everything became dulled and hollow, especially the desperate shouts from the stand for her to go. The breaths she took quickened and she could hear her own heart beating furiously inside her chest.

"Darcy focus on the fight, now go to Coulson!" At the mention of her name the noise returned at full volume and her breathing quickened. She had never run so fast in all her life, she knew it was ridiculous to think that Thor would have seriously hurt her but she couldn't shake the feeling of what he _could_ do.

With her adrenaline still pumping, she raised her fist to Coulson who was currently a. in her way and b. standing with his back to her. The punch resembled a medieval joust as she forced her closed fist into the back of his head and she ran by howling what she would describe as a war cry, and others would describe as a dying dolphin call.

"Yes then Darcy!" Came a shout from the stand which Darcy finally pin pointed as the recovered Bruce.

"Darcy, Darcy, Darcy…" The chant sounded out around the arena and pumped her adrenaline through the roof.

This time she yelled when she saw Rudnick running towards where Loki and Thor were currently dancing around and taunting one another.

"Loki, your three o'clock." The shout came just in time as Rudnick went to land a punch between them. Both dodged to their right, but Loki came sprinting towards her instead of Rudnick as she had expected to happen.

It was at this point that Jane's safety came apparent to her, she was underneath everyone!

"Loki, Jane is going to get trampled at this rate."

"No she's fine." He paused to catch his breath, "just stay focused, I want you to distract Rudnick okay?"

"What?" It was too late because he was already lying down behind Coulson of the floor; it was a good hiding place she considered.

Erm, what was she supposed to do? Oh yeah,

"Oy Gong boy!" Rudnick's sharp eyes snapped away from Thor momentarily, sizing up Darcy and then returned to the fight at hand. Powerful blows were being exchanged and she was in danger of getting pulverised by accident if she wasn't careful. Despite this, she crept closer and narrowly missed a side swipe from behind the sword's master's tree trunk arms.

It was at this point that Thor gained a grip on the man's leg and threw him clean in the air, followed by rolling him over his shoulders and depositing him with a mighty smack at Darcy's feet. Now was her chance, taking a big gulp of air she let out a blood curdling scream that could have raptured Yggdrasil, and grasped her foot. Wow she was a better actor than she thought.

"Lady Darcy are you alright, I am sorry it was not my intention…" He never got to finish that sentence. The side of a leather boot came directly into his ear with such a brilliant bang everybody gasped. Shocked, the prince fell on one knee but was still able to fight because, well, it was Thor.

However, he placed his hand on Darcy's shoulder and announced that the victory was hers for such effective tactical advances.

"I thought you didn't give up?" Darcy shouted over the mad cheering of the crowd as they celebrated her name.

"Yes, but what you did was brave, to come so close is a great danger to yourself and your resolve in the face of danger was remarkable, you earned it my dear."

The cheers continued on and on as she waved toward the stand; she turned just in time to catch Loki clapping silently in the far corner where he leant against the wooden boards in the shadows.

He nodded in her direction, and then disappeared in a fizzle of unseen green energy.

She was so distracted by this that she failed to notice that Sif was speaking to her,

"I said you did very well child, enjoy your victory. Oh and don't worry your friend is fine just a little shocked is all."

"Oh, thanks. I should probably go and find her to say sorry." It was true that Darcy still felt bad about her back hand; although she had to admit it was quite impressive. Sheesh Darcy you really need to stop thinking like this!

"Darcy?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?" Called Rudnick,

"To find Jane."

"Nonsense, I need to run through the demonstration you will be doing tomorrow for us."

"Oh, err can it wait?"

"No, sorry."

"Okay what is it?" Come on man spit it out, you know places to go, people to see and such like.

"Trust exercises, you will jump off a cliff."

"What!


	3. Trust issues

Chapter 3- Trust issues?

**Hello people, I'll try to update as regularly as possible so here's your next chapter. Please let me know what you think so far in the reviews, and tell me who's your favourite pairing at the moment. As you can probably tell, this story follows Darcy a little more than some of the other characters because she's more relatable for the rest of us in this situation. I don't own Marvel (you don't say.) Please enjoy…**

The colour had drained from Natasha's face, an emotion surged through her that was practically alien, and it was fear.

Fear of how she wasn't going to walk out of this alive. Fifty feet below her lay a spiked cliff edge that had more sharp teeth than Tony on a bad day.

"Come on Widow, spiders aren't afraid of heights now are they?" Speak of the devil.

Peering over the edge of her black boots, Natasha could see Lorelei waiting there below the wooden platform she was stood on, the platform seemed to move below her feet as it swayed precariously in the wind so high up on the cliff edge. Okay you just have to trust her, go for it. Trust had never really been one of her strong suits; in fact she would go as far to say that it was her worst trait.

"Just jump Tasha, she'll catch you!" That was Clint. She focused her energies onto the familiar rough texture of his voice and squeezed her eyes shut. It wasn't that she was afraid of heights; it was relying on a Lorelei that was the scary bit.

"Did you want to stop?" Wait, did they seriously just ask her that? Everyone else excluding Darcy had already completed this trust fall, no matter how extreme it was.

"Hell no." And with that she turned her back on them, folded her arms and fell back.

All too soon the air became denser around her as gravity grabbed her and yanked her down; endless colours sped past her eyes in the same moment that she watched the clear blue sky being pulled further away from her reach, along with her safety.

Adrenaline pumped through her limbs making them go so strangely spaghetti like, that she lost all control. Whirling and cartwheeling straight into Lorelei's outstretched arms and causing her to give a nasty side kick to the Asgardians face as she touched down.

"Sorry." Is all she would permit herself to say without causing herself to sound weak; unfortunately for her, her knees did not agree. She wobbled when she was set down on the ground but soon regained her composure despite her unusually short breaths.

"Congratulations agent, an excellent display of trust."

"Yes, excellent kick." Lorelei hissed sarcastically.

"Well I would like to see you do a better job." The sharpness in agent Romanoff's voice could hardly be mistaken.

"I could easily jump from that height without utterly relying on another to save my miserable mortal life. You are so fragile and petty."

"Petty?! Really? This coming from the women who is throwing a pouty face because she didn't get the muscular blonde guy? What kind of message does that send out about us women?" At that last statement Steve and Heimdall glanced over towards the two bickering women, who seemed to have caught everyone's immediate attention.

Natasha was going to give this bitch what was coming to her, because for pities sakes she'd waited long enough!

"Not the pathetic message that you seem to throw freely across all the eyes of men that adorn you, with your ridiculously inappropriate outfit." Heat was practically radiating of the Asgardian by now, Sif took a wary step forward.

"Would that be the same message that includes how you are so desperate for men, that you have to enchant them to so much as get close to them?"

That was it. In one fluid movement before anyone could stop her, the Asgardian gave the agent such a wallop in the women's side that Natasha was sent hurtling towards the sharp wall of the cliff. For the second time that day, she found herself flying through the air.

Before she could so much as touch the floor Coulson was at her side cooing that everything was okay and that she would be fine, even though she looked more dazed than injured he still felt responsible. But he'd been wrong before. Her leg had been dragged along a very sharp ledge on her descent and was now bleeding quite extensively considering its depth.

"Can you stand?" Coulson regretted how the worry leaked freely into his usually level voice.

"I think so, just give me a sec."

With that Steve, Clint and Darcy came sprinting over all evidently just as worried as the other.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Offered a nervous looking Steve, who was currently calculating how long it would take to reach the palace, or the training arena for that matter (they were so far away) at a full Captain America sprint. Probably 10 minutes at least; it would take all the other humans at least four times that with added breaks not included.

"Little shit!" Was all that Steve heard before he turned to see Darcy bolting towards Lorelei in such a rage that even Thor was a little unnerved. Instinctively the prince stepped forward to prepare for what was to come; however Loki on the other hand wasn't exactly sure why but he also felt responsible for his team mate although he didn't like her in the slightest. The only reason that he clapped a little in the arena was solely to boost her currently lamentable confidence. He _had_ in retrospect enjoyed the little firing match between the two women just now, and was more than content to simply enjoy the show. Yet he knew that if he didn't work with his team mate then everyone would come down on him like a ton of bricks. Especially, he considered- Mjolnir.

With these thoughts in mind, he considered doing the only thing that he thought would work and that was to remove the problem. Waving his hand in an upward motion, he felt the familiar tingle of warm energy in every vein and limb in his body. He channelled the magic towards Lorelei and himself causing both to fade in a gentle fizzle of green light.

"No! Loki stop!" Was all that he managed to hear as a large object tackled Lorelei head on and huge sparks of deadly dark green magic were sent spiralling out of control and blinded everyone standing around them. The noise was awful as something close by exploded and the shards of energy bounced back and forth. He heard a terrifying scream when someone was thrown backwards smack into something that he couldn't see through the blaring white and green light. Suddenly, something grabbed him from behind and dug a sharp object into his side, he yelped in pain and attempted to dislodge the thing but failed as he tripped over another being blind.

He cried out one last time as Lorelei disappeared along with himself and the agonising pain he could feel in his side, regardless now of his thick leather garment.

The confusion thundered on for a short time before the light was absorbed and vanished into nothingness, leaving the bare minimum to the imagination. All who could pick themselves up did so in stunned state of disbelieve and haste. Only to turn and gasp at the small pool of blood that stained the ground where Darcy had been.

"Darcy!" Screamed Jane who began frantically looking in the most ridiculous places for her friend; she knew it was no use, but she had to try.

"Darcy! Darcy Please!" No, no no no come on Darce where are you. Come on don't leave me. Thor attempted to put a strong arm around her narrow shoulders to reassure her but she simply forced him away to continue looking.

"Look Jane…" Thor was about to tell her how everything was going to be alright and that they were sure to find them and return to Asgard when he was stopped dead.

It was at this exact moment that an utterly spine chilling scream sounded in the silence of the cliffs, and echoed across the whole range.

Everyone froze.


End file.
